


Scary Movies

by cyancandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, But mostly cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancandy/pseuds/cyancandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has a brilliant idea: show his scaredy-cat boyfriend a horror movie and reap the rewards. It works out well, until his brilliant idea brilliantly backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies

_I am a genius_ , Sousuke decided, pressing a whimpering Makoto closer to his chest.

The two had been dating for a while - not long enough to be considered 'serious' or anything, but long enough for Makoto to spend the night regularly, and long enough for Sousuke to start to seriously consider if his attraction towards his boyfriend was purely one of infatuation anymore. It was new territory for him, as exciting as it was scary, and that fear had given Sousuke a wonderful idea.

A small part of him had felt bad for taking advantage of his boyfriend's kindness - Makoto was always so willing to make people happy at whatever expense, so when Sousuke suggested watching a horror movie together the man had given him a weak smile and an unusually enthusiastic "Sure!". It didn't take long for that small guilty conscious in Sousuke's heart to give in to wicked glee.

When the opening credits started to roll Makoto was sitting close to Sousuke, but not as close as the taller man would have liked. Makoto was more than willing to touch Sousuke anywhere and everywhere once they were in the moment, but otherwise Makoto tended to be as nervous and distant as he was on their first date. It usually took some subtle (and not so subtle) maneuvers on Sousuke's part to spark up some intimacy. 

Today, the movie did the work for him. During the first tense scene, a jump scare had Makoto gripping Sousuke's arm. A few minutes later Makoto's arm was wrapped up in his own; not long after that, Makoto had his arms around Sousuke's torso. And now, a little more than halfway through the film, Makoto had his head buried in Sousuke's shoulder, his body flushed up on his own. He was too scared of the film to watch without covering his eyes for most of the scenes, but also so determined to keep watching it that he didn't realize just how hot Sousuke found this whole thing.

At first Sousuke drew lazy circles around Makoto's back to give the man a little bit of comfort. Now, his circles lowered down his back until they brushed up against the man's ass. Makoto let out a yelp, equal parts from fear as from embarrassment, but Sousuke quickly followed up with a, "Oops, sorry 'bout that," moving his hand back up his back. A few minutes later Makoto let out another yelp.

"Sousuke!" he said, trying to wriggle the man's hand from out of the back of his pants without loosening his secure grip around Sousuke's torso.

The taller man let out a questioning hum, keeping his eyes on the screen. They were at a slower part of the film, which was the only reason he was distracting the brunette in the first place. 

"You're grabbing my ass again," Makoto mumbled, still moving his hips.

Sousuke put his mouth to Makoto's ear and whispered, "Coming from the man dry humping me."

Makoto shot his head up and immediately froze his movements. "That's not - I didn't mean -!"

With a laugh Sousuke moved his hand, drifting his hand around Makoto's side until he could grip at his hipbone, keeping a few fingers beneath the hem of his pants. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Sousuke said, and then nudged Makoto's forehead towards the screen. "Come on, keep watching the movie."

Later, during a scene where the tension was rising so much that Makoto was only watching the movie through the slits between his fingers, he suddenly turned up to Sousuke and put his lips on his. Sousuke opened his mouth in surprise - the other man wasn't usually this forward - and Makoto used this movement to deepened the kiss, pushing his hands into his black hair. Not that Sousuke minded, of course; he grabbed onto the smaller man's hips and pulled him up into his lap, kissing into Makoto's gasp, snaking one hand up the back of his shirt and another returning down his pants. Makoto let out a delighted moan when Sousuke began to massage what he found there, and this time when his hips rubbed up against Sousuke it was no accident.

When the music behind them swelled realization hit Sousuke and he pushed Makoto away. Sousuke grinned up at Makoto, sending a shiver down Makoto's spine before he was unceremoniously flipped around to face the screen, Sousuke seating him down between his legs.

"Wha - what are you doing?" Makoto asked as Sousuke wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Sousuke smiled into the man's neck and gave it a kiss, knowing it was a weak spot. The man let out another soft moan, and Sousuke replied, "I know what you're trying to do." He kissed up his neck, to the back of his ear, biting a bit when he got there. "I know you're trying to use me as a distraction from the movie."

Makoto was about to reply but he mistakenly opened his eyes right when the camera had a closeup of the monster. He yelped instead, turning his face up and away. Sousuke laughed again into his neck, making Makoto stammered out, "Yeah, well I know what _you're_ doing! You only wanted to watch this movie because you knew I'd be scared!"

Sousuke moved his face up until his eyes were staring into Makoto's. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"Yes. That absolutely sounds like something you would do."

"Well, you're goddamn right," Sousuke replied.

"I'm going to smother you," Makoto said, reaching for a pillow on the side of the couch, but let himself be distracted when Sousuke kissed him again.

"Come on, keep watching, you have no idea how cute this is for me." Sousuke pulled his boyfriend upright again and rested his head on Makoto's shoulder. Whispering in his ear, he continued, "If you watch the whole thing I'll give you a nice reward."

He could feel the man shiver with that promise, and with a groan Makoto leaned back into Sousuke, crossing his arms across his chest. 

_God, I am such a genius_ , Sousuke thought once more when, not long after that, Makoto wrapped himself up against him with a shriek.

\--

_I am a fucking idiot._

Sousuke was so tired he could barely think straight, but whenever he closed his eyes his mind brought up images of monsters and blood and things that like to hide in the dark, as well as the fear that opening his eyes would only make them all real. If he did open his eyes he panicked at the thought of closing them again and reawakening the nightmarish images, even as his body begged for sleep. This cycle had been going on for what felt like the entire night, but after checking the clock he found it had only been about three hours. Sousuke wasn't sure if he had slept at all during that time.

Makoto slept deeply beside him, his breath even and just barely audible. Like Sousuke, he slept only in a pair boxers, so Sousuke watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, finding it oddly comforting. For hours Sousuke had tossed and turned on his side of the bed, ignoring the man beside him, but now he threw his reservations out and thought, _Fuck it_. As softly as he could, Sousuke slipped under Makoto's arm, resting his head on the other man's chest. 

Unfortunately, 'softly as he could' hadn't been soft enough.

"Hmm?" Makoto let out, his eyes opening a bit. When he saw Sousuke curled up on his chest he smiled sleepily and adjusted his arm to better lie against his back. "Hey."

"Hi," Sousuke whispered, avoiding his eyes even though they could just barely see each other in the dark. Makoto rubbed his hand over Sousuke's back, and Sousuke pulled himself closer to Makoto despite himself.

"How long have you been awake?" Makoto asked.

After a pause, Sousuke replied, "Awhile."

Concern woke Makoto up a little more. He scooted down on the bed until he was more level with Sousuke, nuzzling into the man's hair. "Is everything okay? Anything I can do?"

Sousuke was glad the lights were still off; he was already embarrassed, but Makoto's genuine cooing made his face burn so hot he knew it was visible. When Makoto's nestling became light kisses on his head, then the side of his face, Sousuke was so overwhelmed with embarrassment he let out a tired laugh. "It's okay, it's my own dumbass fault," he said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked, moving his kisses across the man's forehead. 

"I forgot that I don't like horror movies," Sousuke said, angling his head up to give Makoto better access.

This was an understatement. It had come back to him during the hours of sleeplessness. He and Rin as boys constantly competed against each other in every imaginable way boys could compete. Most of their competitions were based on strength and stamina, but sometimes they were mental as well, such as when Rin had proposed a horror movie marathon with the unspoken agreement that whoever was the most scared lost. Sousuke had technically won the competition, refusing to scream or show much of his fear movie after movie, and Rin, ever the dramatic, jumped and hid the whole time, then acted like the whole thing was a joke afterwards. But in the end, the few hours of teasing Rin over his lost was not worth the months Sousuke endured hiding under covers and screaming himself awake from nightmares.

After that, he spent so much of his free time training that he didn't watch many movies, and forgot about the whole thing. In his hubris, Sousuke had assumed he not only was unafraid of horror movies, but incapable of it at all when he had suggested watching one a few hours earlier.

Makoto was laughing too hard to continue his comforts. "I do feel bad, honestly," Makoto managed to say, "But, I would be lying if I said you didn't deserve this."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Sousuke said, surprised at how quickly Makoto was making him feel better. "And why aren't you having trouble sleeping? You were the one who could barely watch the damn thing."

Makoto shrugged. "I don't know. Horror movies scare me, but I've never had problems going to sleep afterwards." Reaching down to kiss him again on his cheek, Makoto added, "Besides, I've got a big strong man to protect me. What do I have to be scared of?"

Sousuke pushed himself up until he had his head tucked underneath Makoto's jaw so he could kiss his neck. "Hmm…you're right. And I've got one too." He kissed his neck again, deeper this time.

Makoto let out a sigh, his hand massaging his boyfriend's back. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked again, his voice barely a whisper.

Sousuke ran his teeth over the man's soft skin, loving the way he trembled in response. "This is helping out a lot, actually," he responded, letting Makoto assume he was only referring to their touches.

When he felt Makoto push up against him he didn't resist, and soon the brunette had him flipped on his back, kissing him all over his face. "In that case," he whispered, slipping his hands down Sousuke's chest. "Let me do more to help."

Sousuke reached up his hand to the back of Makoto's head and crushed him into a kiss; Makoto ran his hands over the man's chest, feeling his hard muscles, and the kiss quickly became wetter, more desperate, as Sousuke ran his fingers through the brunette's soft hair. 

Makoto broke away and kissed down Sousuke's neck, now sucking and licking across his chest, stopping to give some attention to Sousuke's nipples, and soon Sousuke bucking his hips shamelessly up against the brunette. Humming, Makoto moved his attentions down his stomach, but when he was over his navel Sousuke reached down and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, don't…"

"You don't want me too…?" Makoto asked, rubbing at the grooves in Sousuke's hips.

"It's not that," Sousuke said. "I just…I want you up here."

A smile blossomed across his face, so genuine and sweet that Sousuke momentarily forgot his lust and felt his heart swell. Makoto suggesting to suck him off, now and in the past, hadn't ever made him feel embarrass, but one fucking smile was enough to make his cheeks burn.

Makoto reached over to the bedside table and rummaged through the drawer until he found a bottle of lube, and then returned his lips to Sousuke's, who opened his mouth to welcome in his tongue. Without breaking the kiss his boxers were pushed down until his erection was free, hard and lying against his stomach, and when Makoto rubbed his hips against his own Sousuke moaned into his mouth.

Makoto broke off from the kiss and buried his head into Sousuke's neck, focusing all of his energy into grind against Sousuke. "Do you like that?" he breathed onto his neck, one hand grabbing at Sousuke's hip to help him balance, another gripping Sousuke's hair, lightly pulling.

Sousuke just answered with a groaned "Fuck," trying to keep up with Makoto's pace. With anyone else Sousuke would have felt ridiculous dry humping his partner like he was still a horny teenager, but with Makoto the act felt so strangely intimate and personal, it made him embarrassed for an entirely different reason.

He had to fight the urge to hide his face when Makoto pushed himself up to look down at him. Still slowly moving his hips against Sousuke, Makoto picked up the bottle of lube he had abandoned and slicked up fingers on both hands, Sousuke rubbing at the man's hipbones as he watched in anticipation. Finally he tossed the lube away, and Sousuke could barely stop himself from bucking his hips up to meet Makoto as he reached for his cock.

"Shh…I got you," Makoto whispered, running his hand up and down Sousuke's length, using his thumb to play at the slit of his head. His instinct was to snap back with something like "Don't baby me," but Sousuke found that wasn't true; he _wanted_ Makoto to take care of him. Not just right now like this, not just for tonight against his nightmares, but for as long as Makoto wanted to take care of him. That vulnerability hit him so hard he covered his eyes with the back of his fist.

Luckily, at that moment Makoto was reaching his other hand down between Sousuke's legs, giving him an excuse for that reaction. Sousuke was familiar with being fingered, but still when Makoto slipped one finger inside him he caught his moan through gritted teeth. After a moment Makoto inserted another, still stroking his hand on his dick, and when he began to scissor his fingers apart Sousuke sat up and grabbed at his shoulders, snapping his eyes shut and curling his face into his chest, choking out heavy gasps.

"Look at me," Makoto whispered, and Sousuke obeyed. His green eyes stared into his, crinkling with another smile. "You're beautiful," he said with a sigh.

It was more than Sousuke could take. He fell back to the bed and tried to bury his face into the pillows, but when Makoto slowed his hands in response to his sudden movement he bucked up against him, letting out, "Please, please, Mako…"

He knew he was behaving differently than normal, and even if Makoto didn't say it he knew Makoto noticed. Sousuke usually wasn't on the receiving end, but he hadn't ever been this emotional before. Or, at least, he had always been able to hide it. Now, he just wanted to push Makoto off him. He wanted Makoto to stop with his slow movements, stop trying to look into his eyes, stop touching him so tenderly. He wanted Makoto to fuck him raw without a word. He wanted to pull Makoto against him, let the borders between them slip away, and keep saying those embarrassing things, say "You're beautiful, you're wonderful, I want you, I want you, I love you so much, I want you…"

Makoto added a third finger and Sousuke's chest jerked up from the bed. He panted as those fingers pushed inside him, out again, inside again, matching the movement with the strokes on his cock, and all at once he was so close. "Mako, I'm going to… _fuck_ …"

Mistakenly Sousuke opened his eyes and found Makoto looking down on him adoringly. His lips were moving as if he wanted to kiss him, but since that would break his quickly increasing pace, instead he started talking. "Come for me, Sou. You feel so good, I want you to come for me. You're so beautiful, Sou…"

With a cry Sousuke came, gripping the pillow behind him so hard he though he might rip it. He came all over his stomach, over Makoto's hand, and the orgasm made his whole body shudder.

Only when Sousuke's slowed his panting did Makoto removed his fingers, hitching his breath even though Makoto did it slowly. Normally Makoto liked to immediately cuddle up to Sousuke but this time he bent down, leaning his weighed on his elbows and keeping his hands off the bed and his boyfriend, and gave him a kiss that Sousuke weakly returned. "Are you okay?" Makoto asked, sounding so concerned that Sousuke couldn't help but rub his forehead against the other's.

"I'm fine," he whispered back, then pushed his head up against Makoto in a light headbutt. "Go wash up."

Makoto gave him another kiss, a soft "Okay", and left the room. Sousuke groaned, running his hands through his hair. Now that his heart wasn't pumping a mile a minute he stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what had set him off like that. _Probably all the adrenalin from the horror movie_ , he thought. Tsking, he reached down and grabbed one of the pieces of clothing he always left littered around the room and wiped his stomach and his junk, tossing the shirt into his hamper with more force than necessary. 

In a minute he found he hadn't need to do that; Makoto came back in smelling like soap, and brought with him a warm, wet washcloth. Sousuke murmured "Thanks" as Makoto cleaned his stomach.

"Are you feeling better?" Makoto asked, kissing his sweaty forehead. "Do you think you could fall asleep now?"

"Yeah," Sousuke let out through a sign, his exhaustion suddenly hitting him bone deep.

Tossing the washcloth into the hamper, Makoto returned to his place on the bed and pulled Sousuke back against him, wrapping his arm around his back and smoothing his hand through Sousuke's hair. "No nightmares?" Makoto asked, sounding like his exhaustion was getting to him as well.

"I don't think so," Sousuke breathed, adjusting his head until he found a comfortable hollow to lie on. "I'll wake you up if I need you to deal with it again," he added, and smiled when he heard Makoto give a tired laugh.

It would have been really easy to just fall asleep again, to keep trying to act like nothing had changed, like their relationship was just as it was before, and Sousuke found himself eager to do just that. To keep pretending that their relationship was nothing more than sex and teasing, to keep acting like Makoto was the only one who was at risk of his emotions getting too deep. 

_Don't be a such fucking coward. ___

"Makoto?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Makoto replied, sounding like he had already fallen asleep.

"I think I like you. Like, a lot. I think I really, really like you. And want you to stick around. And stuff." It was a shitty confession, he knew, but Sousuke couldn't bare to elaborate. Not yet, at least. This alone was enough to make him want to close his eyes shut and never open them again, hope that Makoto wouldn't push him off or make fun of him, even though he knew that Makoto wouldn't do something like that, even if he didn't like what Sousuke said. Maybe.

Makoto cupped the man's face and brought it up to his, kissing him on the lips, lightly at first, and then deeper, grabbing at the back Sousuke's head and pushing each other so close that, if they weren't so wiped out, they might have started back up all over again. Instead, Makoto pulled back and rubbed his nose against Sousuke's. "The feeling's mutual. Just no more horror movies for a while, kay?"

"Okay," Sousuke said, unable to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

He slept deeply and without dreams, letting his head rise and fall against Makoto's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written fanfiction before, let alone porn, so I apologize if there's anything weird or OOC or whatever. I'm planning on writing more (some one shots, one really long fic, mostly Makoto/Sousuke) so hopefully I'll have more work up soon if you're interested.
> 
> Also intended this to be way sexier and less emotional, but ain't that just the way.
> 
> Bother me on tumblr if you'd like :D (roseshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
